Gas turbine engines are used to power aircraft, watercraft, power generators, and the like. Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor compresses air drawn into the engine and delivers high pressure air to the combustor. In the combustor, fuel is mixed with the high pressure air and is ignited. Products of the combustion reaction in the combustor are directed into the turbine where work is extracted to drive the compressor and, sometimes, a fan, propeller, or output shaft. Left-over products of the combustion are exhausted out of the turbine and may provide thrust in some applications.
Fans, compressors, and turbines typically include alternating stages of static vane assemblies and rotating wheel assemblies. Static vane assemblies are sometimes made from composite materials such as carbon fiber composites or the like. Some such composite materials have poor impact resistance properties and may become damaged during operation of a gas turbine engine due to foreign objects ingested by the engine (sand, small rocks, birds, etc.). To reduce the effects of impact damage, some composite vane assemblies include thin metallic strips mounted on the leading edge. However, such metallic strips can also be damaged and may need to be replaced often.